fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue Cheney
' in "Orga of the Black Lightning"}} |image= |kanji=ローグ・チェーニ |rōmaji=''Rōgu Chēni'' |alias=The Shadow Dragon (影竜 Eiryuu) |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Red |hair=Black |blood= |affiliation= Sabertooth |previous affiliation= |mark location=Cape |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Team Sabertooth |partner=Frosch Sting Eucliffe |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Dragon Slayer Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 258 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Rogue Cheney (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni) is a Mage of the currently strongest Guild in Fiore, the Sabertooth Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 21 Appearance Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. He has red eyes with slit pupils like a snake's, similar to Gajeel Redfox's eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 1 Rogue wears a long, greyish cape reaching down to his feet, with lighter edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, pale light blueish ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Rogue's left shoulder. Below it, Rogue seems to don a plain dark shirt, with prominent light cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, light-colored cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard. History Rogue was raised by a Dragon, just like Sting. Rogue learned Dragon Slayer Magic from his dragon, and eventually used this very same Magic to kill it, in order to become a "real" Dragon Slayer. At some point in his life he also implanted Dragon Lacrima in his body, which made him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 18-20 Seven years ago, he was a fan of Gajeel Redfox.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 18 Synopsis X791 arc Sting Eucliffe and Rogue talk about how the Fairy Tail members from seven years ago have returned, though Rogue says he does not care. Sting knows he is lying, and points out how he admired Natsu Dragneel so much seven years ago. Sting continues talking about seven years ago, including Rogue being an apprentice of Gajeel Redfox. Just then, an archer from a Dark Guild arrives and shoots an arrow at the duo. Sting grabs the arrow as it comes towards them and eats it. He then uses his Dragon's Roar. The attacks barely misses the archer, which causes him to flee. Sting calls him scum for abandoning his comrades. Just then, Lector and Frosch appear praising the two Dragon Slayers. As they all walk away, Sting asks Rogue if they want to duel Natsu, but Rogue shows no interest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 17-22 Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Frosch and Lector inform Sting and Rogue about Natsu deciding to participate in the tournament. Sting gets enthusiastic with the tournament while Rogue expresses his disinterest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 At the city of Crocus, he and Sting fought and defeated some Mages before meeting Natsu, who they made fun of for being a Dragon Slayer who couldn't defeat a dragon. They then announced that they are third generation Dragon Slayers who killed the dragon that taught them Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 15-19 Rogue, Sting, and their Exceed then leave, but not before Sting tells Natsu they will show him the true power of a Dragon Slayer if the main event ends up being a battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 3 Later on, the teams which passed the preliminaries of the Grand Magic Games arrive at the stadium one by one. After the first teams are revealed, Rogue walks out with Sting and the three other members of his team who took 1st place in the preliminaries, meeting his former role model, Gajeel, along the way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 12-13 Magic and Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): A Magic which allows Rogue to transform the physiology of his body into that of a dragon. He can consume external sources of his associated element to replenish his energy, and is immune to the effects of said element. This Magic also grants him a heightened sense of smell. What element Rogue has control over is as of yet unknown. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 18-20 Equipment Katana: Rogue carries around a katana, a traditional Japanese sword, on his left hip, with its sheath tucked inside his sash belt. The weapon is fairly simple in appearance, sporting a tsuba whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a four-leaf clover, and a hilt, wrapped in a traditional, dark tsuka-ito, which seems to get larger near its pommel. The sheath is dark in color. Major Battles *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth vs. Unnamed Dark Guild *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth vs. Unnamed Mages References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sabertooth members Category:Dragon Slayers